


Didn't Even Notice

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Series, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the CTA one December evening, the boys have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Even Notice

"I'm cold."  
  
"Yeah, Dean, I know."  
  
"Fix it."  
  
"It's December in Chicago. You fix it."  
  
"Whose dumbass idea was this, anyway?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"...I'm still cold."  
  
"You can have my scarf."  
  
"And smell like you? Pft."  
  
"I showered today, thank you."  
  
"My god, this man wants a medal. I'm fresh out of medals sir, but I can blow you on the way back."  
  
"I thought you were cold."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"I hate this train."  
  
"We could've driven."  
  
"Baby doesn't come out until spring. She's not meant for this weather."  
  
"Yeah, about that. I walk to the train every single morning. Would it kill you to give me a ride every once in a while?"  
  
"You ride me every once in a while..."  
  
"Why do I bother speaking to you? I'm moving seats."  
  
"Hey! Sit your tall ass down. How are you not freezing, anyway? You're always fucking cold."  
  
"I bought hand warmers."  
  
"Gloves?"  
  
"No, they're like... packets. See?"  
  
"Fork one over."  
  
"They're mine!"  
  
"Yeah? And I changed your dirty diapers. Fork one over. Oh. That's real mature, Huggies, putting it out of my reach. I ain't biting. I'll just sit here and freeze while we hurtle towards this stupid what is it again?"  
  
"Madrigal show."  
  
"Yeah. That. Hmph."  
  
"You're gonna like it."  
  
"Not if I freeze to my doom here on this train."  
  
"...did you really change my diapers?"  
  
"Aside from the obvious, yeah, I did. One of my earliest memories."  
  
"Did I cry a lot?"  
  
"No, you were a good baby. I mean, don't get me wrong, someone didn't feed you right the fuck on time and you went ballistic. But nah. You were okay for a baby."  
  
"Dad didn't change me?"  
  
"He wasn't around much. He dumped us with a few of mom's relatives that first year."  
  
"What? I didn't know this."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"So... I thought we started the life from that night."  
  
"No. Dad still had folks to answer to."  
  
"What happened to them? Why didn't we stay there and dad could've..."  
  
"Drop it, Sam."  
  
"No, I'm not gonna. What happened?"  
  
"Demons."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't start that bullshit."  
  
"Did you like it there?"  
  
"Where? At Aunt Jane's? No. Not really. I wanted to be with dad. She wasn't a peach either. Her husband drank more than dad ever did."  
  
"...did..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I had a knife on me. It wasn't gonna happen."  
  
"You were four."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Who taught me how to read?"  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"What was my favorite story?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't even notice you changing the subject."

"I learned from the best."

"My ass is for sitting, not for kissing."

"Here."

"What?"

"Put your hand in my pocket."

"I'm not jerking you now."

"That's not... ugh."

"Fine. I'll hold your stupid hand. There."

"The heat pack's in there."

"It's warm."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

"How good did you get at changing diapers?"

"The best, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> there are more of these on my tumblr: ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com. those all have pictures. i'm in a hurry today so this one doesn't but it is getting uploaded here so... XD
> 
> there are references here to the comic (which i think is also canon?) series Origins. beautifully done comic if you ever get to read it.


End file.
